


Something New

by Geri_Lea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime convinces Mark to try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written back when Jaime was still in F1

You can hear the words being panted into your ear, it’s just hard to decipher them right now because Jaime’s hips were moving and tempting you to find the rhythm. Both of you are sprawled across the bed in your suite, his hard cock rubbing at yours through the layers of clothes neither of you had started removing. Which is actually strange, because normally things are rushed and there never tended to be much foreplay.  
  
Maybe it was because you’d already done this today, with him. The memory makes you grind into him harder, recalling the quickie in some closet in the RBR motorhome that was much too small for those sorts of activities. And activities that really you are much too old to being partaking in. You aren’t some horny teenager that needed to get off because the guy you seem to be fucking on a seemingly increasing frequency simply mouths that he wants you and he wants you now. Though, you weren’t succeeding currently in doing much to dispel that theory.  
  
You let out a hiss when Jaime’s teeth bite at your neck hard, determined to have your full attention. And he repeats himself, his hips stilling their movements to ensure you actually listen this time.  
  
“Mark, I want to try something new.”  
  
Those were the same words that started this whole thing between the both of you. It was in a driver’s parade a few races back, he’d taken you by surprise because you didn’t spend that much time with Jaime. He was always attached to the hip of one of the Sebs. But he’d said those same words with this determined look in his eyes that you didn’t understand back then. And unwittingly you’d replied with something along the lines of ‘trying new things was good’ or maybe you had used ‘fun’, not realising at all that Jaime actually was referring to you. So of course the response had resulted in a grinning Jaime giving you a time he’d be at your hotel room door that night, before rejoining Sébastien who’d been watching the exchange, and leaving you no chance to protest; though that was turning out to be a very good thing.  
  
Your hands slide under his shirt, running up and down his sides enjoying the feel of his heated skin under your palms. “Some _thing_ new or some _one_ new?” Apparently it was important with Jaime to clarify these sorts of things.  
  
Jaime’s lips twitch at the corners of his mouth into a near smile, his eyes dancing with a wicked gleam making you swallow while your cock twitched and hardened further at whatever Jaime’s suggestion was going to be. “Some _thing_ ,” he replies before busying himself with sucking your lower lip before biting down.  
  
And Jaime suddenly seems content to make you wait. His mouth busies itself on all the sensitive spots on your neck so you thrust against him. And while thinking wasn’t quite the easiest thing right now, your mind rushes through things Jaime would actually ask you first to try - because since this had started, Jaime hadn’t asked for permission for anything. He didn’t ask if you actually wanted to fuck in front of Sébastien that one time, and he didn’t ask if it was okay if he could blow you in a hotel hallway potentially in front of anyone, and he certainly didn’t ask if it was okay to tie you up in your sleep so he could ride your cock.  
  
And unable to stand not knowing any longer you pull at that lush dark hair, his mouth leaving your skin with a pop as you halt his attempt to mark you. “What do you want to do?” And Jaime just smirks, and you roll over, flipping him under you, your hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them next to his head. He twists in your grip, not breaking free though, he just moves enough to rub his body against yours.  
  
“You’re always in control Mark,” Jaime murmurs nipping at your chin as you debate arguing the point, because clearly he was wrong; you rarely had a say in anything that happened between you. But instead you release his hands because you weren’t going to drag out the not knowing any longer. Jaime’s lips tease yours lightly, aware that one of his hands was pushing into the back of your shorts before grabbing at your ass the moment it’s wormed its way beneath your underwear.  
  
“What do you want to try mate?”  
  
Jaime’s head falls back onto the pillow, smiling as his fingers push between your cheeks, stroking gently at your crack, until the fall against the tiny opening he was seeking. “This,” he says simply, the pad of his finger pressing and rubbing the sensitive puckered hole. You immediately suck in your breath at the sensation, your hips rolling against his as he gently teased you. “I want to fuck you,” he states it so clearly that it sends a bolt of arousal straight to your cock as your head drops to his shoulder. And all you can do is make some unintelligible noise that wasn’t really an answer.  
  
It wasn’t that you hadn’t bottomed before, it was just you hadn’t done that with him. Or maybe it was more that you hadn’t let him do that with you; maybe you did have more control in this relationship than you realised. You preferred to top, in fact in your last relationship that was all you did; it had been quite a long time since you had yourself beneath anyone so to speak.  
  
Jaime’s fingers were still against you, still teasing and you shift slightly so you can push back against them as Jaime’s other hand strokes your hair. His mouth was next to your ear again, this time telling you all the dirty things he wants to do to you. God his mouth was good at so many things. He tells you he wants to eat you till you beg him to fuck you and then he promises to fuck you so hard that not only will you scream but when you come you’ll forget your name. And then he thinks, maybe he might do it all again.  
  
And needing more than this you turn your head, your lips seeking his to kiss him hungrily before growling for him to fuck you, because that’s the only thing you can think about right now. Maybe later when you’re alone, you’ll ponder why he asked and didn’t just take what he wanted like he seemed to do with everything else when it came to this.  
  
The familiar rush is back between the both of you, hands begin to pull at clothes like neither of you could get to where you both knew you’d end up fast enough. And then you’re on knees, face in a pillow as Jaime sets about doing exactly what he promised, his tongue pushing into your ass, his hands massaging your cheeks as you moan incoherently, determined that the only thing you wouldn’t do was beg.  
  
“Jaime!” His name rips from your lips the moment he wriggles a finger in next to his tongue. You can feel Jaime humming, and all you can do is grip the bedding below you as you fight the urge to shout at him to just fuck you already. His finger was dragging across your prostate ensuring you continue to make noises like some whore. And when you finally do beg, you swear you hear him chuckle before he pushes lubed fingers into you quickly now as he finishes preparing you for him.  
  
Your left feeling empty when they’re removed and panting you arch towards him, ass in the air, wanting him and this far more than you could have thought possible. Without warning he pushes into you, one hard thrust that has him buried deeply inside and makes you cry out. But you hadn’t expected him to be gentle or sweet; that wasn’t Jaime and that wasn’t what you loved about him. There’s barely even a pause before he starts moving, long, deep strokes that make you moan from pain and pleasure.  
  
His hands grip your hips tightly, pulling you towards him for each stroke, his pace never faltering as your body grows accustomed to taking him. You slide closer to the headboard and one hand comes up to push against it, bracing yourself as you fuck him back, biting your lip hard as he moans from behind you. Words spill from him, gasped at you in his native tongue so that you have no fucking clue what they meant but succeeds in pushing you further from sanity.  
  
Each push into you now seems to slam with pinpoint accuracy into your sweet spot, your cock leaking precum and throbbing for release. You can’t do anything but hold on as your forced closer and closer to the edge, each cry leaving your lips getting louder. You want it to end now, want to fall, moving desperately with him, his name coming out as a chant in time with your movements because it was all becoming too much.  
  
Jaime drapes across your back, a sweat slick hand searching for your cock. He grips it tightly the same moment he bites the back of your neck hard. It was enough to undo you, one pump of his hand and the world whites out behind your eyes. And you hope to god that those unmanly noises that sounded close to a scream were actually his and not yours as Jaime follows you over into bliss. His release pumps into your spasming body before you collapse under him, unable to get your shaking muscles to continue to support both your weight.  
  
You’re both now a sweaty, crumpled mess on top of the covers, listening to the other’s breathing slowly return to normal. Jaime licks at the bite mark he left on your neck till you roll over to look at the young Spaniard. He was grinning, “Fun.” And all you have the strength for currently is to pull him down for a kiss that Jaime doesn’t let linger. Instead his mouth begins a trail down your body till his head was resting on your hip.  
  
Jaime’s fingers strokes at your spent member and you know he wants to go again, and while your exhausted and want to curl up and just go to sleep, your cock twitches under his touch. “This time,” Jaime looks up at you, a smile spreading across his face, those incredible eyes sparkling brightly and filled with what seemed an insatiable lust, “You can fuck me.”  
  
Reminding Jaime that you both had to race tomorrow becomes the worst idea the moment his lips surround your hardening cock. You suppose you can sleep in and show up late, and maybe if you fuck him long and hard enough, tomorrow you won’t have to use that stupid broom closet again.  
  
 _End._


End file.
